The Fellowship of Hyrule
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A sequel (sort of) to "Strangers in Hyrule." A LOTR/LoZ crossover. The Fellowship goes to help Link fight Ganon and keep him from taking over Hyrule. Rated PG-13 for violence. Please READ this! I spent a long time writing this story!


The Fellowship of Hyrule  
  
BY: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own em, so don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
In the land of Hyrule,  
once ruled by the King,  
has been corrupted.  
  
The quest of the Hero of Time, Link,  
defeated the dark forces of Ganondorf,  
and Hyrule was at peace once more.  
  
A new evil now approacheth  
the happy land that is Hyrule.  
The new evil is Ganon.  
  
To defeat this new evil, Hyrule has bound together  
a fellowship of brave warriors,  
to do battle and save Hyrule.  
  
  
  
  
Dark clouds surrounded Hyrule Castle once more as Ganon overthrew the current Hylian king. Now Hyrule had Ganon to deal with as people were forced to flee from their homes and into other parts of Hyrule. They fled in hundreds, if not thousands of numbers, away from the once happy and content Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Link was perched on his horse, Epona, as he watched from a cliff overlooking Hyrule. He saw several hundred people leaving Hyrule Castle Town in droves. Wagons and horses carried people and their belongings as they fled. Link rode down the mountain and over to Hyrule Castle Town. He knew something was not right.   
  
"Excuse me, guys, but what's all the fuss?" he asked a villager. "Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Ganon," replied the villager. "He overthrew the King of Hyrule and made him his personal slave along with Zelda and the rest of the royal family. He threatened to make slaves out of us if we stayed in Hyrule Castle Town, so we're all leaving."  
  
Link thanked the man and made a mad dash to the Temple of Time to meet up with Rauru. He entered the temple and found Rauru sitting on the steps of the altar with his face in his hands. He then looked up and found Link standing in front of him.  
  
"Link, thank goodness it's you!" Rauru said. "Hyrule has been invaded by Ganon and his henchmen!  
  
"How did he get here?"  
  
"I don't know but we need to rid ourselves of Ganon before it's too late!"  
  
"Hey, I'll do it," Link said. "If I can take on Ganondorf, I can take on ol' Pigface anyday."  
  
"Link, I know you can, but this journey is far, far dangerous than the previous one. You must gather a group of brave warriors like yourself to defeat Ganon. And you must do it immediately or else Hyrule will be overcome with evil!"  
  
"Sure thing, Rauru," said Link. "I've got several people in mind."  
  
"Link, they must be up to the challenge, they can't be just anyone."  
  
"Either way, I'll find some people to go with me," Link said. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Fare thee well, Link and Godspeed!"  
  
  
"Now I gotta find some people to join me in a rather ardorous task of kicking Ganon's butt," Link thought to himself. "Hmmmm..." Suddenly, Link had an idea.  
  
He took out his ocarina and played a song. A beam of white light shone in front of him and from that light, emerged four, short men with hairy feet. The foursome smiled and was happy to greet Link.  
  
"My hobbit homies!" Link exclaimed. "How's it goin?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Pippin. "Except for the fact that Sam ate all the sausage we had!"  
  
"Did not!" snapped Sam.  
  
"Did too!" retorted Pippin.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Will you two keep quiet?" said Frodo rather firmly. "Master Link has called on us to help him and it must be important!"  
  
"Sorry," Pippin and Sam said in unison.  
  
"And you, too, Merry," Frodo said, pointing at Merry, who was eating (rather noisily) a bag of walnuts.  
  
"Mmmmphhhh, sorry," he said.  
  
"Well, guys, I'm glad you came. A dark force known as Ganon has taken over our land of Hyrule. He has threatened to make slaves into the Hylian villagers."  
  
"So that explains why everyone's leaving your city of Hyrule Castle Town," said Pippin, pointing out to the hoardes of villagers fleeing the city.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I need some brave warriors to help me overthrow Ganon for good," Link continued.   
  
"We will be happy to help you, Master Link," Frodo said. "But do you think the five of us is enough?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
  
"I don't know either. That's why I'd like to call out three friends of mine: Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. Legolas is an archer, Gimli uses an axe, and Aragorn is a master swordsman."  
  
"So that's eight people? That'll work."   
  
  
So Link played his ocarina again and another white light appeared with Gimli, Aragorm, and Legolas, all carrying their trademark weapons: an axe, a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and two swords.  
  
"All right, who called us here?" asked Aragorn as he looked around him. "And someone tell us where in blazes are we?"  
  
"You're here, Aragorn, in Hyrule," replied Frodo. "We have a friend here in need of our help."  
  
"Hey, Aragorn," Link said, waving. "I'm Link, and I live here. My hobbit buds and I are gonna go do battle with some evil. Wanna come along?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. What's going on anyway?"  
  
"Well, some dark force named Ganon took over our land and threatened to enslave the population of Hyrule Castle Town, which explains why everyone is leaving Hyrule Castle Town," Link replied, pointing to the fleeing villagers.  
  
"And you all are friends with him?" Gimli asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Any friend of the hobbits is a friend of mine," Gimli said, extending his hand.   
  
The hobbits introduced Link to their friends and then the eight of them set out for Hyrule Castle, going against the wave of frightened villagers fleeing for their very lives. People begged Link and his friends not go to go back there, but they dismissed their advice.  
  
They came to Hyrule Castle Town, only to find it burnt to the ground. The Temple of Time was also burnt to the ground and the altar destroyed. Link went over to see if Rauru was around in the rubble. He couldn't find Rauru but found a piece of sapphire from the Zora Spiritual stone. That was the only thing left of the Temple of Time. Link knew that he and his friends would have to act quickly or else Ganon would probably destroy Hyrule itself.   
  
First, they searched for anyone left behind. A few people were found but they had perished when Hyrule Castle Town was burning in flames. The hobbits quickly dug some makeshift graves outside the Castle Town walls and deposited the bodies there.   
  
Link, Frodo, Sam, Peppin, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli both made their way toward Hyrule Castle, now surrounded in semi-darkness. With Navi lighting the way, the group of brave warriors approached the castle and stepped inside.  
  
"It looks safe enough," said Sam peering his head into the entrance, looking both ways.   
  
"I'm not so sure," Gimli said, with his axe in hand. "I thought I saw a shadow move."  
  
"Me too," Legolas replied, with bow and arrow in hand, prepared to strike.   
  
They all formed a circle, their backs to each other, each individual wielding a weapon. The shadow that Gimli saw appeared to be a bat, flying around the room. Legolas shot it down before Link could even pull out his hookshot.  
  
"Nice shot, Legolas," Link said.   
  
"Thank you," replied Legolas. "I'm a master at the bow and arrow."  
  
Link decided to give Legolas some of his ice, fire, and light arrows and gave him quick instructions on how to use them. The group of warriors made their way up down a hallway, when, suddenly, charging toward them, were four, very ticked off Stalfos.   
  
"CHARGE!" shouted Link as they all came running toward the Stalfos with their weapons. After defeating the Stalfos, Pippin was standing, hunched over and clutching his right forearm.  
  
"What's wrong, Pippin?" asked Frodo. "Let me see your arm."  
  
"It's fine, Master Frodo," muttered Pippin.   
  
There was a gash on Pippin's arm, about a good, three inches long. It became more painful by the second and Pippin flinched every time his wound stung. Blood started to seep from the gash.  
  
"I'm fine!" snapped Pippin again as Frodo bandaged his arm.  
  
"It isn't fine, I can tell," Frodo said. "You're wincing in pain, Pippin."   
  
"Allow me to take care of this, Frodo," Link said. "Here." Link gave Pippin a small sip of a red life potion that he always carried with him. The wound and the pain disappeared instantly.  
  
"Thank you, Master Link," Pippin said. "I feel much better now. And much more engergized, I might add."  
  
They continued down the long corridor to Ganon's throne room, encountering more Stalfos, fighting lizards, spiders, and other enemies along the way. Then, they came to a door that couldn't be opened. Gimli tried to break it down with his axe but to no avail. Aragorn and Link slashed at it with their swords, but nothing happened. Legolas then spotted an inscription next to the door.  
  
"There's a note here," Legolas said. "But it's in a very strange language. I cannot decipher it."  
  
"It's in Hylian," Link said. "Elvish ain't spoken here. Let me read it."   
  
  
  
The inscription read:  
  
"To enter through these doors, shoot the eye above with an arrow made of ice. Follow the spectre down the hall of statues to the royal chamber."  
  
  
  
"Well, I see the eye above the door," Gimli said, pointing to a stone carving of an eye. "But I don't see any arrows made of ice here."  
  
"An arrow made of ice?" asked Merry. "Where are we going to find an arrow made of ice?"  
  
"I have no idea," Aragorn said. "Now Hyrule is doomed, all because we can't find an arrow made of ice."  
  
"You guys!" exclaimed Link. "The inscription calls for an arrow made of ice. They're talking about one of my ice arrows!"  
  
"May I have the honors, Master Link?" asked Legolas with a grin on his face.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine," Link replied.  
  
Legolas took one of the ice arrows Link had given him and shot it at the stone eye above the door, which slowly creaked open, showing a hallway lined with statues.   
  
"I fought some of these statues back in the Spirit Temple and Dodongo's Cavern," said Link. "I hope they don't come to life again."  
  
"These statues can come to life?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah. The only way to get rid of them is to have some bombs with ya'." He showed Aragorn his bomb bag full of bombs and Bombuchus.  
  
As they entered the statue-lined hall, who should appear but Dampe's ghost. He was smiling at the group of warriors on their quest. He called Link forward and handed him a bottle of some kind of concoction.  
  
"Here, Link," Dampe said. "It's a white potion, which has been said to give someone the strength of 40 horses. Take this with you." He handed the bottled potion to Link, who placed it neatly in his belt.   
  
"How did you get to be the guardian ghost of someone so cruel, Dampe?" Link asked.  
  
"I was forced into doing it," Dampe said, hanging his ghostly head. "But I knew you were coming so I had the laboratory scientist fix up something for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Dampe replied. "This way, gentlemen," he said with a grin. "To Ganon's lair."  
  
They followed Dampe for what seemed like hours. The statues that lined the hallway didn't move an inch, which surprised Link. They went around the twists and turns of the castle. Then, Dampe showed them a small room.  
  
"Is this Ganon's lair?" asked Link. "Doesn't look like it."  
  
"It isn't," Dampe said. "I wanted to show you something." He opened the door to a crack and found the former King of Hyrule and Zelda, dressed in rags, cleaning something that looked like a kitchen. The King's servants were also working with them as two Stalfos kept their watch over them, each with a leather whip in hand. Whip marks were visible on everyone's arms. In a corner, a third Stalfos was giving a whipping to one of the King's attendants. His shirt was yanked over his head, and with each whipping, he yelped in pain. Blood trickled down his back and over previous whipping scars already embedded in his skin.  
  
Link was speechless. He tried to open his mouth but couldn't say anything. Dampe put a finger to his lips, motioning everyone to keep quiet.   
  
"Shhh," he said, closing the door. "If the Stalfos finds you here, you won't make it to Ganon's lair. I wanted to show you that to see the reality of what's going on here. And that's just a HANDFUL of those Ganon has enslaved."  
  
They continued on down the long hallway toward Ganon's lair, trudging with each step. About a half hour later, Dampe stopped at two iron, double doors. Everyone was exhausted from walking for so long. Link reached to open the door but Dampe stopped him.  
  
"Not yet," he said. Dampe then pulled out a bottled fairy from his pocket and unleashed it on the group of warriors. Each of them now felt much better and more energized than before.  
  
"You'd think I'd let you go face Ganon feeling tired?" Dampe said, winking. "And a bit of advice. Aim for the tail. That's his weak spot." Then, Dampe drifted off into ghostly oblivion. Link then pulled open one of the giant, iron doors, and the eight of them made their way into Ganon's lair.  
  
  
  
Ganon had his back turned to the group of heroes until he heard Link slam his iron doors shut.  
  
"WHO COMES IN HERE?" he bellowed loudly. He turned his head to find four hobbits, three humans, and one very brave Hylian.  
  
"So, it's you, Link," Ganon said, much more calmly. "I knew you'd come here to try to defeat me. Who are your little friends?"  
  
"Nevermind that, Pigface," Link said. "I'm here to give the power of Hyrule back to the King and to destroy you and your evil power!"  
  
"Oh, goody!" Ganon said with an evil grin. "I've got friends to play with. Well, you'll find out very early that I DO NOT play nice with others." He put his wrists together and formed a white, energy ball and flung it at Link.  
  
Dodging the energy ball, Link shot a fire arrow into Ganon's face, temporarily stunning him. Aragorn came in from the side and slashed at Ganon continuously. In turn, Ganon picked up Aragorn by the collar and hurled him to the other side of the lair, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Aragorn!" shouted Legolas. "Aragorn, get up!"  
  
"He's out cold," Gimli said. "Sam, take some of this red potion that Link has and revive him! Quickly!"  
  
Sam said nothing but took the potion and ran over to Aragorn's side. "Here," Sam said as he poured a small sip of the concoction down Aragorn's throat.  
  
"Thank you, Samwise," he replied, patting Sam on the back. "Let's get back into the fight.  
  
By then, Link had run out of light, fire, and ice arrows and his regular ones never did any good since Ganon kept pulling them out of his skin like needles and continued toward Link, slightly weakened by the power arrows.  
  
"I've got some more of those special arrows, Master Link," said Legolas.  
  
"Then USE them!" shouted Link.   
  
Legolas kept firing the arrows at Ganon until he ran out. By that time, Ganon was much more weak, but still able to throw energy balls, which he did, knocking down Frodo. Frodo then got up and dusted himself off and unsheathed the special sword his uncle Bilbo gave him.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Ganon. "How did he survive my energy ball?"  
  
Frodo smiled, for he was thankful he was wearing the special shirt Bilbo had given him along with the sword. Then Ganon noticed something hanging around Frodo's neck. It was a ring and Ganon knew it wasn't just no ordinary ring. The ring's power temporarily put Ganon in a trance, and suddenly, he knew he had to have that ring.  
  
Everyone was completely weakened by then, even Ganon who still had some fight left in him, enough to knock out one more person. Link had run out of potions, arrows, bombs, Deku nuts, etc. Legolas had also run out of arrows. Gimli's axe was too dull to cut through Ganon's thick skin. Aragorn's swords couldn't also cut through Ganon's skin, either. Merry, Pippin, and Sam had been hurled across the lair one too many times and were also running out of energy. It was up to Frodo to put Ganon to rest. He noticed the that the bottle of white elixir was still secure in Link's belt.   
  
Frodo took the potion and drank it all. He suddenly felt some kind of power surging through his body. He felt much more energized than before, even more than drinking the red potion. Suddenly, Ganon was charging toward him, eager to kill Frodo and the rest of the gang. Frodo quickly moved out of the way and Ganon crashed into the doorway of his lair, thus getting himself stuck.   
  
As Ganon mumbled and cursed for his guards to free him, Frodo remembered the words of Dampe's ghost. His weak spot was his tail, and there it was, in full view. With the sword Bilbo had given him, Frodo took one swing at his tail at full force, cutting into Ganon's flesh. Ganon bellowed in pain and winced so much that he broke free of the doorway and charged toward Frodo, leaving a trail of blood from the deep gash in his tail.  
  
Frodo ran toward him at a speed he never imagined running, and thrust his sword straight into Ganon's heart. He pulled out his sword, which remained stainless and blood-free. Ganon mumbled and cursed and screamed his last words and died, blood seeping over his body.   
  
Ganon's henchmen heared Ganon's cries for help and came running, only to find their leader dead in a pool of his own blood. Frodo ran toward them, fighting them with every ounce of energy he had. After defeating the last of Ganon's men, he dropped to his knees to catch his breath. The effects of the white elixir wore off and he felt extremely exhausted.   
  
Aragorn and Legolas arose, helped Frodo to his feet, while Link got up and put Frodo's sword back in its sheath. Their mission was accomplished. The group of warriors walked out of the lair. The once enslaved royal family and their servants crowded around to greet them. Zelda hugged Link and kissed his scar-ridden face.   
  
"We'll get married," Link said to her. "After this, I promise."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered on the eight heroes that brought Ganon to his death. Ganon's body and the bodies of his men were thrown in the Death Mountain volcano while everyone celebrated. Those who fled Hyrule Castle Town came back. The villages and homes were rebuilt and the Temple of Time was also rebuilt.   
  
Rauru was found hiding out in a small grotto near the Castle Town walls. With him, were the three spiritual stones, one of them had been chipped. Link presented him with the missing piece of the stone and Rauru awarded him with a special diamond medallion, not for finding the missing piece, but for his bravery. In fact, all eight of the warriors were given diamond medallions.   
  
Frodo and the gang decided to hang around Hyrule long enough to see Zelda and Link get married in the newly constructed Temple of Time. The day Ganon was killed was made into a holiday called "Freedom Day." At Link's wedding, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, and Aragorn were his attendants, with Frodo being the best man.  
  
  
Then, it was time for Link's friends to leave to go back to Middle Earth.   
  
"Thanks for helping me," Link said. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Master Link, we wouldn't fail you," Frodo said. "And we wish you many years of joy with your new marriage."  
  
"It's not only my new marriage, it's my first one," Link said with a laugh. "Let me know if you need help, and I'll come a-runnin'. Oh, and Legolas, I got a present for you." He handed Legolas three quivers, one containing fire arrows, one containing light arrows, and one containing ice arrows with instructions on how to make more special arrows once he ran out.  
  
"Master Link," he said. "You didn't have to do this!" He took the quivers of arrows and looked at them. "I don't deserve these," Legolas said "But thank you very much."  
  
"Don't be so modest!" Aragorn said with a grin as he thumped Legolas on the back.   
  
"And for you Gimli," Link said as he gave him a Megaton Hammer, compliments of the Goron Hammer Co.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "When I saw yours, I knew I wanted one."  
  
"Aragorn, you don't go empty-handed either," said Link, handing him a Biggoron's Sword.  
  
"Link, you are truly a gentleman," he said. "Thank you."  
  
"And for you guys," Link said as he gave each hobbit a Master Sword and each of his seven friends a hookshot.  
  
"Thanks Link," they all said in unison. They exchanged more good-byes. Link played his ocarina and all seven of them disappeared into a white light. But, before they left, they did one thing.  
  
"From now on," Gimli said. "We are the Fellowship of Hyrule!" 


End file.
